


solo io e te

by softleo



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Control Issues, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softleo/pseuds/softleo
Summary: "Te scopi Lele?", chiese di punto in bianco, un po' troppo velocemente, a bruciapelo.  Non guardò Spadino, ma si limitò a fissare il bordo del suo piatto mentre distrattamente muoveva la pasta con la forchetta, ma non mangiava. Gli era passata la fame ancora prima di iniziare, a dire la verità.
Relationships: Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti/Gabriele "Lele" Marchilli, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Nadia Gravone (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	solo io e te

**Author's Note:**

> beh che dire, salve a tutti.
> 
> vorrei iniziare col dire che non so esattamente da dove mi sia venuta l'idea, ma una volta stavo leggendo una fic in cui Aureliano era geloso di Lele e quindi boh, ho dovuto scriverla
> 
> comunque, questa è la prima storia che pubblico, scrivo da un po' ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di postare niente.. quindi spero che vi piaccia :)
> 
> ps: i fatti sono ambientati vagamente durante la seconda stagione, Lele è ancora vivo e Aureliano usa ancora la villa. inoltre, all'inizio della fic Spadino e Aureliano hanno una relazione, ma non esclusiva

Era stata una giornata come tutte le altre. Gli affari andavano bene e la situazione, per la prima volta nella loro vita, sembrava stabile.

Per questo Aureliano dovette fare qualcosa per rovinare tutto, perché non era normale che non ci fosse nessun problema da troppo tempo, a quanto pare. E lo fece mentre stavano mangiando.

"Te scopi Lele?", chiese di punto in bianco, un po' troppo velocemente, a bruciapelo. Non guardò Spadino, ma si limitò a fissare il bordo del suo piatto mentre distrattamente muoveva la pasta con la forchetta, ma non mangiava. Gli era passata la fame ancora prima di iniziare, a dire la verità.

Non sapeva perché cazzo l'avesse detto. Perché cazzo la sua mente e la sua bocca non potessero avere un filtro, mai. Lì, in quel momento, non ci aveva pensato. Come sempre, d'altronde. La frase uscì fuori così, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze, perché ci stava pensando da troppo ormai e voleva solo la conferma a quelli che erano i suoi dubbi, anche se sapeva come avrebbe reagito se la risposta fosse stata sì, e non avrebbe sicuramente reagito bene. Non voleva avere questa discussione con Spadino, ma forse ne avevano bisogno entrambi.

Gabriele era andato via da poco da villa Adami e niente di quello che era successo quel giorno avrebbe potuto dar motivo ad Aureliano di chiedere una cosa del genere. Almeno fino a quando il poliziotto era proprio sul punto di andarsene che, dopo aver salutato Aureliano, salutò Spadino. Tutto regolare, fino a quando gli si avvicinò all'orecchio e, sottovoce, gli disse, "Fatte sentì dopo", con un tono diverso dal solito, strano. Che nascondeva qualcosa. E forse non se ne era reso conto, ma in casa c'erano solo loro tre, e Aureliano era solamente a pochi metri da loro. Così sentì le sue parole, e senza nemmeno troppa fatica. Spadino si limitò ad annuire, spostando nervosamente lo sguardo verso Aureliano, cercando di farlo in modo subdolo ma fallendo miseramente. Poi Lele se ne andò.

Così Aureliano cadde in un silenzio tombale ed iniziò a pensare. Mentre si dirigevano in cucina, mentre cucinavano, mentre apparecchiavano, mentre si sedevano a tavola, mentre mangiavano. Pensò per tutto il tempo, tranne che nel momento prima di fare quella maledetta domanda.

Pensò a tutte le volte che aveva visto Spadino e Lele comportarsi in modo strano quando c'era lui, o a tutte le volte che avevano fatto ritardo insieme ad un incontro tra loro tre. A tutte le volte che Spadino difendeva Lele, o a tutte le volte che preferiva evitare di parlare di lui con Aureliano. A tutte le volte che, quando aveva bisogno di uno di loro, chiamava entrambi ed entrambi erano impegnati a fare chissà che cosa. Quest'ultima era successa poche volte, ma era successa. Sapeva che spendevano tempo insieme, e non riusciva a trovare altra spiegazione tranne la più brutta, anche se assurda. Voleva una risposta, ma al contempo, avrebbe preferito non averla.

Spadino fu visibilmente spiazzato dalla domanda, "Che?".

Allora Aureliano alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò, puntandogli addosso quegli occhi blu che al momento sembravano più ghiacciati che mai, "M'hai sentito".

Spadino posò la forchetta, "Me scopo Lele?", chiese alzando le sopracciglia, ma l'altro non riuscì a decifrare bene il suo tono. Se lo stesse chiedendo perché effettivamente aveva capito male la domanda, o se la stesse ripetendo per quanto assurda gli sembrasse come insinuazione. "Ma che te sei fumato?", provò poi, accennando un sorriso che venne tradito dalla sua espressione tremendamente nervosa.

"Perché cazzo t'ha detto de fatte sentì dopo che te ne vai", chiese, anche se non sembrava una domanda, cercando di tenere la voce ad un tono moderato, anche se la sentiva tremare leggermente. Aveva abbassato di nuovo lo sguardo, perché non riusciva a guardarlo. Era incazzato nero, perché in fondo sapeva la risposta, ed ora anche perché Spadino sembrava incline a volergli mentire.

Ed è lì che Spadino si alterò, "Che c'è, mo nun posso manco vede' n'amico? Ma che cazzo, Aurelià", e poi fece per alzarsi. Ma Aureliano lo conosceva, e se davvero fossero stati solo amici avrebbe semplicemente riso di lui per aver anche solo pensato una cosa del genere. Ma il suo comportamento lo tradiva.

"Siedite", gli ordinò Aureliano. Stava cercando di trattenere le emozioni, di non sbroccare, e non sapeva quanto sarebbe durato. Spadino rimase in piedi. "Me guardi in faccia quanno te parlo. Siedite", e l'altro obbedì, perché comunque sapeva di non avere scampo con lui.

"Senti, nun so che cazzo t'è preso oggi, ma vedi de accannà prima de subito perché te giuro-".

"Perché nun me risponni?", lo interruppe.

Spadino sembrava letteralmente senza parole. Perché non sapeva come gestire la situazione, non sapeva perché Aureliano fosse così incazzato, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di dover affrontare un discorso del genere, _questo_ discorso, con lui. Pensava che semplicemente non gliene importasse nulla di chi si scopasse, e invece ora era lì, a cercare di nasconderglielo perché aveva paura della reazione. "Tu te scopi Nadia".

"Che cazzo c'entra mo Nadia?".

"Ah, che c'entra?", Spadino alzò la voce, con un'espressione incredula sul viso e un sorriso tutt'altro che allegro, "Tu te scopi chi te pare ma io devo fa quello che dici tu, me pare ovvio".

"Allora te lo scopi?", insistette Aureliano, con un tono che insinuava che la risposta fosse positiva. Aveva bisogno di sentirglielo dire. Che lo ammettesse. Che lo ammettesse _a lui_.

Spadino lo fissò per un lungo periodo di tempo, fino a quando non si arrese al fatto che Aureliano non lo avrebbe lasciato stare fino a quando non gli avesse detto la verità, "Sì, Aurelià, me scopo Lele. E quindi? Te cambia quarcosa mo che 'o sai?".

E sì, come se fino a quel momento non lo avesse saputo, come se fino a quel momento non ci avesse neanche mai pensato, per Aureliano fu un colpo al cuore.

Sapeva che in fondo non aveva neanche il diritto di essere incazzato perché Spadino aveva ragione, ogni tanto andava a letto con Nadia. Da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Spadino, però, gli incontri tra lui e la ragazza erano diminuiti sempre di più, e il loro unico scopo, per Aureliano, era proprio quello di tracciare una linea tra lui e Spadino. Per non rendere la cosa esclusiva, perché non era ancora pronto, perché era ancora troppo codardo per ammettere ed accettare quello che voleva veramente.

Inoltre fu ferito anche un po' nell'orgoglio, un tratto di Aureliano che ormai aveva preso il sopravvento. Da quando era iniziata tutta questa storia, dai tempi del primo bacio fino ad ora, Aureliano era convinto che per Spadino c'era stato sempre e solo lui. E gliel'aveva fatto anche capire un numero sproporzionato di volte. Quindi perché, adesso che... stavano insieme(?), era andato da qualcun altro?

E forse proprio per quello non aveva mai chiuso definitivamente con Nadia, aspettandosi comunque che Spadino gli rimanesse fedele qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto.

Lele, poi, di tanti ragazzi in tutta Roma. Lele, che fino a quel momento non aveva dato nessun segno che facesse capire che potesse essere anche lontanamente attratto dai maschi. Lele, la guardia, il contrario di Spadino. Spadino aveva diversi tipi di ragazzo ideale, e Lele sicuramente non rientrava in nessuno di quelli. Lele, quello che Aureliano aveva sempre visto come un amico, e che pensava fosse così anche per Spadino. Che Aureliano era riuscito a perdonare, nonostante fosse l'assassino di suo padre. Lele, che sapeva della loro relazione, e che comunque aveva deciso di non rispettarla. O forse Aureliano continuava solo a ragionare nella maniera sbagliata, perché se non stavano insieme, non si poteva parlare di infedeltà. Fatto sta che da Lele si sarebbe aspettato un minimo di buonsenso e rispetto nei confronti di Aureliano.

Comunque, al momento non voleva pensarci, voleva solo che Spadino chiudesse con lui. "Che me cambia? Me cambia che dopo che avemo finito de scopà, te vesti e vai a scopatte lui, ecco che me cambia".

"Allora nun ce senti? Te rendi conto o no che io posso di' la stessa cosa de Nadia, eh?", e Aureliano non sapeva che dire. Sapeva di non avere ragione, perché lo stava accusando di qualcosa che faceva anche lui, ma non voleva ragionare. Non era mai stato bravo a farlo. "E poi dimme 'n po', da quando sta cosa è diventata 'na cosa seria?".

"È sempre stata seria, Spadì", si ritrovò a dire.

"Manco cor nome mio me chiami, pensa quanto è seria", disse sarcastico. Poi si alzò di nuovo, ma stavolta Aureliano non protestò. Spadino si sedette sul divano, così l'altro si alzò per guardarlo.

"Nun vojo che lo vedi più", fu l'unica cosa che il suo cervello fu in grado di fargli dire, a quanto pare.

"Aurelià-".

"Devi chiude 'sta storia. Chiamalo, daje".

"Io nun pijo ordini da te".

"Ah no?", poi col passo veloce gli si avvicinò e lo prese per un braccio, facendolo alzare. Si fissarono per qualche decina di secondi, poi, "Allora vattene da 'sta casa e nun te fa più vede'".

"Aurelià, te prego. Ragiona n'attimo".

"Ragiona? Tu te scopi n'artro e io devo esse quello che ragiona?".

E lì Spadino pensò che ne aveva avuto abbastanza, perché le parole di Aureliano iniziavano a non avere un minimo di senso, "Ao, e mo basta. Tu c'hai mai pensato a chiude co' Nadia? Nun me pare. Io faccio quello che cazzo me pare, e de sicuro nun te devo spiegazioni. Nun stamo insieme".

"Allora te tocca sceglie co' chi voi sta', perché a me così nun me sta bene".

"E perché invece a me me deve sta bene?".

"Vabbè, ce chiudo co' Nadia, sei contento?", disse sarcastico, come per accontentarlo, e questo fece solo incazzare ancora di più Spadino, "Mo chiama quell'infame e mannalo a fanculo", poi gli lasciò finalmente il braccio.

Dopo quell'affermazione, Aureliano era stato sicuro che Spadino lo avrebbe chiamato. Perché avrebbe chiuso con Nadia, perché gli stava dicendo che voleva stare solo con lui, anche se non nel migliore dei modi. Ma a Spadino, a quanto pare, il suo comportamento lo aveva fatto stranire più di quanto sembrava. Sembrava quasi volesse litigare, nonostante fosse stato Aureliano ad iniziare tutta quella sceneggiata del cazzo, quindi continuò, "Fai quello che cazzo te pare, io ce chiudo quando dico io. Te l'ho detto, nun pijo ordini da te". E forse era per quello, pensò. Era stanco di dover fare qualsiasi cosa gli dicesse, anche se in fondo sapeva che sarebbe stato sempre così. Perché Spadino era così che era fatto, dava sempre tutto per Aureliano, e non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirgli di no, in nessun caso. Ma voleva litigare. Voleva far finta che per una volta nella sua vita Aureliano non riuscisse a fargli fare qualsiasi cosa volesse, che non avesse il controllo completo su di lui. "Almeno Lele nun me tratta de merda", e forse aveva esagerato.

Dalla bocca di Aureliano uscì una risata breve, priva di gioia, sarcastica. Non credeva alle sue orecchie, doveva essere sincero. Non sapeva perché non volesse ascoltarlo, e non sapeva che fare per far sì che lo ascoltasse. Di sicuro le parole di Spadino non gli avrebbero fatto dubitare comunque di quanto Aureliano valesse veramente per lui, sapeva che lo voleva solo far innervosire, ma la gelosia se lo stava divorando vivo, e non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta. "Ah, io te tratto de merda?".

"Beh, guardate e datte 'na risposta".

Allora agì d'istinto e lo prese, lo strattonò di nuovo verso il tavolo enorme e lo spinse giù, con la faccia rivolta verso il basso. Perché era stanco di litigare.

Mentre abbassava e poi toglieva i pantaloni a Spadino, si chiese se era proprio questo quello che voleva l'altro. Se l'avesse provocato così tanto solo per ottenere questo tipo di reazione. Ma in quel momento smise di pensare, voleva solo dimostrare a Spadino che era lui quello con cui doveva stare, e che Lele non sarebbe stato mai, in nessun modo, meglio di lui. Anche se lo sapevano già entrambi. Quindi prese le gambe di Spadino e le allargò, infilandosi nello spazio tra loro con poca delicatezza. Si abbassò i pantaloni quel che bastava e, mentre con una mano sulla schiena lo teneva fermo, sputò sull'altra e cercò di lubrificare, almeno al meglio che poteva, la propria erezione, e poco dopo fu dentro di lui.

Avrebbe fatto male, lo sapeva. La saliva non era abbastanza per quel tipo di rapporto, ma Aureliano si sarebbe fermato se l'altro lo avesse chiesto, nonostante la rabbia che stava provando in quel momento. Ma l'altro non disse nulla.

Spadino si limitò semplicemente a tirar fuori un grugnito di dolore, cercando di camuffarlo il più possibile chiudendo la bocca. Poi poggiò la fronte sul tavolo e provò a rilassarsi, strizzando gli occhi.

Per quanto entrambi sapessero che il sesso non sarebbe stata la soluzione, che le soluzioni si trovavano parlando, e nonostante la consapevolezza di entrambi che la gelosia di Aureliano fosse a dir poco troppo morbosa, questo era quello che al momento era risultata la cosa più giusta e logica da fare.

Quindi Spadino giacque lì, tirando fuori gemiti di sofferenza e piacere allo stesso tempo, cercando di aggrapparsi alla superficie del tavolo troppo liscia e prendendo tutto quello che l'altro aveva da offrirgli senza opposizioni, mentre Aureliano gli tirava i capelli e spingeva con sempre più rabbia. Come se lo stesse punendo.

Preso dall'eccitazione, improvvisamente si staccò da lui, poi lo prese per un braccio e lo sbatté bruscamente contro la vetrata del salone. Gli afferrò entrambe le gambe per poi cingerle intorno ai suoi fianchi, penetrandolo di nuovo. Così era decisamente più scomodo, ma voleva guardarlo in faccia mentre godeva grazie a lui, e solo a lui. Voleva sentirsi in controllo, nonostante lo fosse stato sin dall'inizio, sin da quando si erano conosciuti per la prima volta.

Spadino teneva gli occhi chiusi. "Guardame", ringhiò l'altro, ma lo zingaro non lo ascoltò. "T'ho detto guardame", e stavolta obbedì. I suoi occhi scuri erano lucidi, semichiusi, mentre dalla sua bocca continuavano ad uscire versi di piacere che fecero quasi toccare il limite ad Aureliano. "De chi sei?", si ritrovò a chiedere, guardandolo negli occhi e stringendo una mano attorno alla sua gola. Si sentì stupido, ma aveva bisogno del controllo, incessantemente. Ne aveva bisogno perché era così che era cresciuto e stato abituato a gestire le cose: controllandole.

Spadino fece passare alcuni momenti, ma poi l'altro spinse più forte. "Tuo, Aurelià. Solo tuo", rispose fragilmente tra quello che sembrava un sospiro e un singhiozzo. Ed era vero. Spadino sapeva di appartenergli dal momento in cui aveva capito di esserne innamorato, dal momento in cui aveva capito che da allora in poi l'unico uomo a tormentare i suoi pensieri fino alla fine dei suoi giorni sarebbe stato sempre e solo Aureliano. Voleva solo che l'altro fosse suo come Spadino lo era per lui.

Aureliano lo guardò, lasciandogli il collo, e Spadino gli strinse le braccia attorno alle spalle come non aveva fatto mai, aggrappandosi a lui come se fosse l'unico punto fisso sulla terra, come se intorno non ci fosse nient'altro, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. Ogni spinta la sentiva più intensamente di quella precedente, fino a quando non si ritrovò a pregare Aureliano, perché era l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare di fare in quel momento. "Te prego", ripeteva come un mantra, tra gemiti e sospiri. Si sentiva leggermente umiliato, ma questo, per qualche motivo contorto, lo fece eccitare ancora di più, fino a quando venne tra lo spazio stretto che c'era tra il suo stomaco e quello dell'altro senza nemmeno essere toccato, affondando la testa sul suo petto.

Aureliano provò una sensazione di piacere incomparabile a qualsiasi altra volta a vederlo così, completamente abbandonato a lui e così vulnerabile ed arrendevole sotto le sue mani. Era questo che voleva, voleva essere l'unica fonte di piacere per Spadino, per quanto egoistico potesse essere come pensiero. Così, dopo poche spinte, venne dentro di lui, infilando il viso nello spazio tra la sua spalla e il collo e respirando il suo profumo, per poi rimanere fermi così per quella che sembrò un'eternità.

Entrambi respiravano affannosamente, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, e Aureliano capì che tutti i problemi che si creavano da soli erano inutili. Che si facevano del male senza motivo. Perché sapeva che alla fine, Spadino sarebbe tornato da lui e viceversa, sempre. Che tutta quella gelosia era inutile, vana, improduttiva. Si volevano, e Aureliano l'aveva capito solo adesso. Aveva capito che Lele non era un ostacolo, non veramente. Così come non lo era Nadia, non lo era mai stata. Ma la gelosia accecava a volte.

Quando iniziò a sentire il peso di Spadino sulle braccia, finalmente si staccò da lui e lo fece rimettere in piedi con una delicatezza che stonava con tutto quello che era appena successo.

Non lo guardò, tenne gli occhi bassi mentre si riallacciava i pantaloni, ma Spadino lo fissava con insistenza, nonostante sembrasse stremato.

Quindi Aureliano si limitò a mormorare a bassa voce, "Daje, rivestite", per poi girarsi, togliendosi la maglia ormai sporca e rimanendo così a petto nudo. Poi prese sul tavolo il pacco di sigarette e l'accendino che appartenevano a Spadino (?) e uscì fuori, lasciandolo lì come un cretino, senza pantaloni, a fissare il nulla.

Quando si rivestì, lo seguì fuori e lo trovò a fumare per la prima volta nella sua vita. Fu indeciso se prenderlo in giro o no, data la pesantezza della situazione, ma ci provò. "Mo fumi pure?", chiese, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso.

"Te dà fastidio?", domandò l'altro, ma la sua voce era indecifrabile.

"No che nun me dà fastidio, è che t'ha sempre fatto schifo".

Era ancora a metà sigaretta, ma la spense e la buttò. Poi appoggiò le mani sulla ringhiera e fissò il mare, ma continuava a non guardarlo.

Faceva freddo, più del solito, ma Aureliano sembrava stare bene anche senza uno straccio di maglia addosso, mentre Spadino tremava nonostante avesse messo la felpa prima di raggiungerlo fuori. Non gli si avvicinò più di tanto, nonostante volesse farlo, perché aveva bisogno di un contatto intimo, sì, ma diverso da quello appena avuto. Voleva solo stringerlo, perché erano due coglioni e lo sapevano entrambi. Però provava ancora un pizzico di umiliazione per quello che era appena successo, per quello che gli aveva sussurrato solo pochi minuti prima. Quindi si fermò lì, con lo sguardo basso, ad aspettare una reazione.

Passarono minuti, troppi, ma poi Aureliano decise di spezzare il silenzio. "Scusa", disse a bruciapelo, spostando lo sguardo nella sua direzione ma poi tornando subito a fissare il mare che col buio si fondeva con l'orizzonte, e Spadino non sapeva esattamente per quale delle tante cose che aveva detto e fatto fino ad ora si stesse scusando. Se per essere stato troppo possessivo, irragionevole, geloso, per essersi comportato come se solo lui avesse voce in capitolo in qualsiasi situazione, o se per averlo sbattuto sul tavolo e scopato senza il minimo ritegno.

A Spadino era piaciuto, e questo lo sapeva anche Aureliano, ma si sentì lo stesso in colpa. Per il suo modo di fare sempre così violento, soffocante, opprimente. Per dover trattare sempre così aggressivamente tutti quanti, anche le persone che amava e che gli stavano vicino, nonostante il suo modo di essere che sembrava fare di tutto per allontanarle. Era fatto così e un po' si odiava per questo, ma era difficile cambiare qualcosa quando la facevi da una vita intera.

"So 'n cojone, scusa", ripeté, ma non trovò la forza per guardarlo. "È che...", iniziò, per poi fermarsi subito.

Sembrava non voler continuare, ma Spadino voleva risolvere quella situazione del cazzo. "Che?".

"Niente, lascia sta'", insistette, poggiandosi sulla ringhiera con i gomiti. Iniziò a giocare con gli anelli che adornavano le sue dita, a girarli e rigirarli, un'abitudine che aveva da molto tempo ormai.

"No, Aurelià, mo parli. Me devi di' che voi".

"Te l'ho detto quello che vojo".

"Ma nun m'hai mai detto quello che voi veramente", disse Spadino, finalmente trovando il coraggio di avvicinarsi leggermente. Anche se in fondo pensava di sapere la risposta, si ritrovò a chiedersi se non fosse solo frutto dei suoi pensieri, della sua incertezza e del suo continuo sperare che fosse effettivamente come sperava lui da ormai troppo tempo. Non voleva illudersi troppo. Si chiese se quella sceneggiata fosse solo frutto del costante bisogno di sentirsi in controllo di Aureliano, più che del voler veramente stare con lui. Dopotutto, non gliel'aveva mai dimostrato a pieno quanto volesse rendere la relazione con Spadino una cosa seria e stabile. "Se voi che te porto rispetto, me lo devi portà pure te. Nun stanno tutti al servizio tuo, Aurelià, lo devi capì", le parole erano dure, ma il suo tono era stranamente delicato, anche se severo.

Se Aureliano non voleva che Spadino frequentasse altre persone, bastava che glielo dicesse, ma doveva valere per tutti e due. Non era solo un'altra persona che poteva trattare come un pezzo di merda, era Spadino, e portargli rispetto era il minimo che potesse fare. Il problema è che Aureliano aveva paura, e non sapeva neanche più di cosa.

"Io vojo solo che ce stai", ammise dopo un silenzio troppo lungo, con un tono talmente basso che Spadino fece quasi fatica a capirlo tra il vento e il rumore delle onde.

"Ma io ce sto. Sto qua, pe' te, com'è sempre stato," disse con insistenza, enfatizzando ogni parola, "Io solo a te vojo, e n'me dì che nun lo sai perché sarebbe solo 'na stronzata".

Finalmente Aureliano si girò e lo guardò. Era bellissimo, come sempre. Possente, alto, che da sempre aveva dato a Spadino un senso di sicurezza, nonostante Aureliano pensasse di essere tutto tranne che una persona che potesse offrire alcun tipo di sicurezza. Anzi, il contrario. "Se voi solo me," iniziò, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo, "perché stai co' Lele?".

"Aurelià, io nun sto co' Lele. Ce vado solo quando me sento solo come 'n cane", e cercò di fargli capire senza doverlo dire troppo esplicitamente.

Se aveva iniziato a frequentare Lele, era solo perché voleva scaricare tutto l'odio, la tristezza, frustrazione e tutte le mille altre emozioni che la relazione con Aureliano faceva suscitare in lui. Perché nonostante tutto, continuava a stare con Nadia, e si sentiva come una scorta, un rimpiazzo per quando lei non c'era. Come se fosse sempre stato il secondo per lui, mai il primo. Come se questa cosa non fosse importante per Aureliano tanto quanto lo fosse per lui, e stare con Lele era sia un modo per sfogarsi ma anche per vendicarsi, per ripagarlo di quello che gli faceva con la sua stessa moneta. E senza che se ne rendesse veramente conto, aveva funzionato. Si era vendicato, per poi scoprire di non riuscire a trarne alcun tipo di piacere, se non la sensazione di essere stato semplicemente un vero e proprio cretino. Niente di più, niente di meno. Perché da quando aveva Aureliano, ma anche da prima, sentiva di non aver più bisogno di nessun altro.

"Albè... Lo so che so stato 'no stronzo," disse Aureliano, guardando un punto indefinito per terra, "È che nun c'ho mai pensato".

E a quelle parole Spadino non seppe cosa dire, perché non si era aspettato che lo ammettesse, o che gli chiedesse scusa.

"Vie' qua", lo invitò allora Aureliano, con una dolcezza che se rivolta a lui gli faceva sempre uno strano effetto. Così Spadino si avvicinò, ritrovandosi in un un abbraccio un po' troppo stretto, che gli toglieva il fiato, ma che andava bene così. Gli portò di nuovo le braccia intorno al collo e si fece stringere fino a quando non riusciva più a respirare. "È che nun ce capisco più 'n cazzo...", mormorò Aureliano, accarezzando con una guancia i capelli dell'altro, "l'unica cosa che so è che vojo che stai co' me," passarono altri attimi di silenzio, poi concluse, "solo co' me".

Spadino allora si allontanò quel poco che bastava per prendergli delicatamente il viso tra le mani, ma comunque non staccandosi dalla presa stretta e salda intorno ai suoi fianchi che gli donava la stabilità per processare quello che Aureliano gli stava dicendo, e che glielo stava dicendo per davvero. "Lo sai, pe' me semo sempre stati solo io e te, ma se ancora nun te senti pronto-".

"Sticazzi de quanno so pronto," lo interruppe, "te l'ho detto, nun so come cazzo affrontà 'sta situazione, nun so che devo fa, ma so che te vojo qua ar fianco mio, ogni giorno. Nessun altro," e glielo disse fissandolo negli occhi, con una serietà e sicurezza destabilizzante, "Te giuro che co' Nadia ce chiudo. T'o giuro, però tu resta co' me," poi poggiò la fronte sulla sua e chiuse gli occhi, "Te prego".

Spadino si godé il contatto per qualche secondo, poi disse delicatamente, "Ao, guardame," con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra, e l'altro lo guardò, "se stamo a fa tanti problemi pe' niente, allora".

Il problema era che il loro rapporto, sin dall'inizio, non era stato uno facile. Era contorto, complicato, pieno di contraddizioni e malintesi che ostacolavano la possibilità di potersi comprendere a pieno. Entrambi volevano la stessa cosa, e riuscivano ad essere in disaccordo anche in quel caso. Dovevano ancora trovare il modo per capirsi, ma avevano tempo.

"M'o prometti?", chiese Aureliano di punto in bianco.

"Che?".

"Che da oggi in poi semo solo io e te".

E Aureliano era un cretino, perché si stavano dicendo le stesse cose da un'ora, ma doveva esserne certo. Era un cretino perché erano sempre stati solo loro due, ma non se ne accorgeva. Così l'altro rispose con una risata breve, ma piena di affetto, "T'o prometto, sì".

E poi lo baciò. Un bacio che sembrò durare tutta la notte, e che al contempo finì troppo presto. Un bacio che celava promesse, anche implicite.

Quando si separarono, Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia. "T'ho fatto male prima?", gli chiese piano, quasi timido, e abbassò lo sguardo per la millesima volta quella sera, come se avesse paura della risposta.

Spadino si prese qualche istante per pensare a quanto Aureliano Adami fosse una contraddizione vivente; poco prima lo aveva trattato come se dovesse sottostare al suo controllo, come se non gliene importasse nulla di lui e dei suoi sentimenti. Ora era lì, con l'espressione da cane bastonato che si preoccupava per lui. Gli venne quasi da ridere, ma si astenne dal farlo.

Semplicemente non rispose, ma lo strinse di nuovo tra le sue braccia, facendo 'no' con la testa contro il suo petto. Perché no, non gli aveva fatto male. Ogni volta con Aureliano era sempre più bella, anche se a volte non rispecchiava esattamente la definizione di romantico.

Dopo qualche minuto si separarono, quando Spadino si rese conto che Aureliano era ancora senza maglia, fuori al freddo. "Ao, se gela qua fori, vatte a mette qualcosa".

"Entramo dentro, no?".

"Prima me fumo 'na sigaretta," e Aureliano annuì per poi iniziare ad incamminarsi verso la finestra semichiusa, "Ao, er pacchetto ce l'hai te", lo richiamò Spadino con una risata leggera.

L'altro abbozzò un sorriso, prese le sigarette e l'accendino dalle sue tasche e glieli ridiede. Poi entrò in casa.

Quando arrivò sul divano, vide il telefono di Alberto squillare, anche se era in silenzioso. Lo prese, perché una chiamata poteva sempre essere importante, ma ritrovò il nome di Lele sullo schermo. Senza pensarci troppo, accettò la chiamata ma non disse nulla.

"Albè, era ora! Ma do' stai?", chiese urgentemente Lele, con il tono di chi fosse stato piantato in asso, e Aureliano cercò di non reagire dopo averlo sentito pronunciare il suo nome.

"Sta qua", rispose con una voce grave.

Dall'altra parte, non sentì alcun tipo di rumore per qualche secondo, poi, "Ah".

"Mbè? Che te serve, Lè? Parla, daje", chiese, cercando di mantenere la calma e di sembrare il solito Aureliano, impaziente e rude, come sempre.

"No, è che... Ma Spadino do' sta?".

"Ao, sta qua, me dici che voi?".

"Non me lo potresti passà n'attimo?".

E per un secondo fu tentato dal dirgli tutto, del fatto che sapeva di loro, e che la loro relazione sarebbe finita d'ora in poi. Poi pensò ad Alberto, a quanto si sarebbe incazzato se solo ci avesse provato, e a quanto avesse voluto almeno la possibilità di chiudere con Lele di persona. Gliel'aveva detto Alberto, ma se lo era detto anche a sé stesso, che non avrebbe avuto lui il controllo della sua vita. Quindi si ricompose.

"Vabbè, aspetta", e raggiunse di nuovo Alberto di fuori. Era girato di spalle, quindi gli si avvicinò per farsi notare, e quando l'altro lo guardò gli porse il telefono, "È Lele", disse semplicemente.

Alberto fu travolto da una serie di emozioni diverse. All'inizio impanicò, perché si era appena ricordato che quella sera si sarebbe dovuto incontrare con Lele, poi impanicò perché Aureliano aveva risposto al telefono e forse gli aveva già detto tutto, e questo lo portò ad incazzarsi con lui nonostante non sapesse ancora se effettivamente fosse stato così, quindi si limitò ad accettare il telefono e rispondere, "Lè?".

"Ao, ma che fine hai fatto?".

"Sto da Aureliano".

"Eh, questo l'ho capito", e Lele era incazzato, nonostante sapesse che, in un certo senso, stavano insieme. "Ce dovevamo vede' stasera, te sei scordato?"

"No, nun me so scordato", sospirò Alberto lentamente, capendo che almeno Aureliano non gli aveva detto nulla. Lo cercò con lo sguardo, ma era tornato già dentro. "Senti, te devo di' na cosa...".

"Gliel'hai detto?".

"No, Lè, se n'è accorto da solo".

Passarono alcuni secondi, poi, "E quindi? Che vuoi fare?".

"Quindi niente, finimola qua. È mejo se nun se vedemo più... pe' tutti e due", ed era vero. Alberto voleva bene a Lele, e accannarlo così lo fece sentire uno stronzo, e forse lo era. Ma se prima vedersi non aveva alcun senso, adesso non era neanche più possibile. Chiudere qui significava ovviamente iniziare con Aureliano una relazione che aveva desiderato da ormai troppo tempo, ma significava anche smettere di illudere Lele, e soprattutto smettere di usarlo. Perché se per lui era stato solo un modo per distrarsi, al contrario, Lele ci teneva ad Alberto. Non che lui non ci tenesse: gli voleva bene, sia chiaro, ma non nella stessa maniera. Nonostante tutto, aveva sempre continuato a vederlo come un amico, niente di più. Lele, d'altro canto, aveva iniziato a mostrare un interesse per Alberto che andava oltre al semplice bisogno di sfogarsi fisicamente. Cercava sempre di spendere il più tempo possibile con lui, e a volte faceva domande un po' troppo intrusive sulla sua relazione con Aureliano, come se fosse geloso. Quindi Alberto non voleva andare oltre, e già ci stava pensando da prima di quella sera, ad essere sinceri.

"Che fai, me lasci così? Senza motivo?".

"Non è senza motivo, Lè, e lo sai. Nun la dovevamo proprio inizià tutta 'sta storia".

"Vedi che sei tu che sei venuto da me".

"E mo so io che me ne vado", e li sentì di aver esagerato, ma la frustrazione di non sapere come lasciarlo aveva preso il sopravvento. "Lo sai bene quello che provo pe' lui".

"S'è incazzato?", chiese poi, di punto in bianco.

"E a te che te frega?".

"T'ha messo le mani addosso?".

"Che cazzo, Gabriè! No, nun m'ha menato, m'ha detto solo che nun se dovemo più vede".

"E Nadia?".

"Nadia se ne va a fanculo, Lè".

Poi il silenzio. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, d'ora in poi. Lele era diventato di nuovo parte del gruppo, tutti e tre si vedevano più spesso di prima, ma adesso non sapeva se Lele avrebbe voluto continuare a vederlo. Almeno non per i primi giorni, o settimane. La situazione sarebbe stata sicuramente imbarazzante, tra la rottura tra loro due e l'astio che sarebbe nato d'ora in poi tra Lele e Aureliano. Così Alberto realizzò che forse non si sarebbero più visti, e forse era anche questo quello che intendeva Aureliano con 'solo loro due'.

I suoi pensieri furono spezzati dalla voce di Lele, "Quindi finisce qua".

"Me dispiace...".

"Tranquillo," iniziò l'altro, con il tono amaro che non nascondeva nulla, "Me lo dovevo aspettà prima o poi. E io che come 'n cojone c'avevo pure creduto".

"Gabriè-".

"Ciao, Albè", e riagganciò. Alberto si sentì una merda, ma continuava a pensare che fosse meglio così e che non aveva alcun senso continuare, perché lui non voleva, e perché Lele non se lo meritava. Sperava solo che lo avrebbe perdonato, prima o poi. Si ritrovò a piangere silenziosamente, ma non sapeva esattamente per cosa.

La sigaretta era finita da un pezzo ma ce l'aveva ancora in mano. La buttò, si asciugò il viso, poi guardò dentro e vide Aureliano seduto sul divano con la testa poggiata sullo schienale, fissando il soffitto.

Entrò dentro e camminò fino a ritrovarsi davanti a lui, così l'altro spostò lo sguardo e lo fissò. Aveva un'espressione strana, difficile da decifrare. "Che c'hai?", chiese allora Alberto.

"Niente".

Così Alberto si sedette sulle sue gambe lateralmente, baciando un'ala sul suo collo per poi appoggiargli la testa sul petto. Aureliano lo circondò con le braccia, tenendoselo stretto.

Passarono minuti di un silenzio calmo, tranquillo, poi Aureliano parlò, "Io ce tengo a te, Albè," con un filo di voce, basso ma deciso, "più de quanto immagini".

E quelle parole lo colpirono come un pugno nello stomaco. Non sapeva bene perché, sapeva solo che pochi mesi prima questo sembrava solo un sogno così assurdo e irraggiungibile, ed ora era la realtà che viveva ogni giorno. Fu grato alla vita, perché sapeva che non tutti potevano essere tanto fortunati da ottenere quello che volevano. Lui aveva ottenuto tutto da Aureliano, non gli mancava più niente.

Così alzò la testa per guardarlo, "Lo so," lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra, breve ma col quale cercò di fargli capire che lo sapeva veramente, che non doveva più preoccuparsi, "Pure io ce tengo", aggiunse, anche se ormai era diventato fin troppo scontato.

Rimasero abbracciati così, per un'infinità, col rumore del mare che si sentiva da fuori e a nessuno dei due serviva nient'altro in quel momento.

In quel momento, si sentivano fuori dal mondo, da soli, facendosi bastare l'uno la presenza dell'altro. Perché era l'unica cosa di cui avevano bisogno per andare avanti.


End file.
